


Shall We Dance?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir go to prom with their friends. Agron asks Nasir for a dance and gives him a small surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://theredserpents.tumblr.com/post/50389177548/n-does-our-high-school-prom-really-count-we) by the Red Serpents on Tumblr

Agron looked across the gymnasium where Nasir was laughing and twirling Mira around on the edge of the dance floor. Agron smiled as he watched the pair, his eyes hardly leaving Nasir for more than a second.

“You know, the school year is almost over,” Spartacus said, speaking loudly to be heard over the music. “You should ask him to dance.”

Agron looked at his best friend. “I don’t dance.”

“So? Neither can I,” Spartacus said. “and yet I still went out there with Sura.”

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t say no,” Sura chipped in. “Trust me.”

Mira was the first to notice Agron as he walked up to the pair. She smiled and whispered something into Nasir’s ear, making the smaller man look over his shoulder. Nasir smiled at him and the pair stopped dancing.

Agron held out his hand towards Nasir, his arm visibly shaking from nerves. “Can I cut in?”

Nasir’s smile widened and he accepted Agron’s hand and was pulled close. They put their hands on each other’s waist and began to sway to the slow song that came on. Agron didn’t miss the flash from Mira’s camera and flipped her off when she tried to take another.

Nasir laughed, and Agron felt his heart beat a little faster. “She just wants to remember the night. Next year, we’re all going off to college.” He looked up at Agron. “Sadly, most of us will be at two different colleges.”

Agron frowned, forgetting Nasir had gotten his acceptance letter for University of Michigan, along with Sura, Diona and a few of their other friends. The rest of them would be at Michigan State University. “There are still the weekends,” Agron said, “And holidays.”

Nasir nodded and rested his head on Agron’s chest, making the German hold his breath and pray he wasn’t hearing his quickened heartbeat. He knew it was now or never to make his move, but he hesitated. As much as he cared for Nasir, he didn’t know if they could survive a long distance relationship, especially a new one.

Instead, Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist and held him close. He saw another flash of Mira’s camera, but chose to ignore it this time. Nasir sighed in content. “I-I decided not to go to U of M.”

Agron blinked a couple times. “Why not? They have the best nursing program around, even if our rival school.”

Nasir laughed and was quiet for a few minutes. “I’m not completely ready to leave home again. I’m comfortable here, and I don’t want to start over somewhere new.”

Agron smiled. “So State it is then?”

Nasir nodded. “State it is.”

“Hey, maybe we’ll get a room together,” Agron said.

“Thought you wanted to share with Duro.”

“I’ve had to share a room with Duro since he could walk,” Agron said. “I think it’s time for a little change.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

The song began to wind down and Nasir pulled away from Agron. “Thank you,” Nasir said, as he looked up at his best friend. “for the dance.”

“Anytime.”

Nasir started to turn away to return to their group of friends, when Agron gently grabbed Nasir’s arm. “Wait.”

Nasir turned around with a question in his eyes. He didn’t have a chance to ask when Agron placed his hands on Nasir’s hips once more and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. As he pulled back, he hesitantly looked into Nasir’s eyes, scared of rejection.

Nasir merely stood there stunned for a few minutes, just staring at Agron before a smile formed on his face. He stood on his toes and kissed Agron back, neither of them missing the cheers from their friends, as their arms wrapped around one another again.


End file.
